MLP Fallen Stars
by xXAmberStarshineXx
Summary: Amber Starshine is accepted into Equestria's Magic Accademy and meets her friends for life. But when her evil alicorn sister, Galaxy Glimmer, returns, It's up to Amber and her friends to save Equestria.
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

_**Dear Amber Starshine, you are one of the very few chosen for Equestria's Magic school. This is a very large opportunity to improve your magic skills. If you would like to participate, RSVP Crystalite [Grade 4 Magic instructor] dates you are availible. Thank you for taking time out of your day to read this.**_

_** Sincerely, Equestria Magic Accademy**_

This is what the letter The aqua unicorn received in the mail read. And she was going. Her name was Amber Starshine, a very creative unicorn who lives in Canterlot. She doesn't have many friends, and isn't very social. Maybe this school will give her a chance to socialize with other ponies. She gathered her belongings and stuffed them into a saddlebag. With a sigh, the unicorn fastened the bags to her back and galloped out the door.


	2. Chapter 2: Out to Shop

Amber was walking down the chatty streets of Canterlot. The sun shone warm on her Aqua coat as she walked. Her walk slowed as she got closer to a certain shop she wanted to visit. The Aqua unicorn was standing outside a shop called The Canterlot Spell. She trotted inside the gray brick building to grab some necessary items for school.

The inside was decorated like a wizard's tower. Violet curtains were draped over the windows. There were multiple shelves lining the walls. The doors were wooden and painted to look likes dungeon doors. She glanced around the room, looking for spell books. A dark blue sign caught her eye. On it, scrawled out in messy white hoofwriting, were the words Magic Books.

She walked over to the North wall. The shelves under the sign were covered with books titled Magic for Beginners to Advanced Magic: Alicorn-Like Spells. Among all of the books, only two were necessary for her. COMBAT SPELLS FOR BEGINNERS and General Magic Spells. Amber picked it up and carried it to the register.

"Hello, and welcome to The Canterlot Spell. What will I be checking out for you today?" the cashier said to Amber.

"Only these two books." Amber said as she placed the books down on the counter.

"Alright." the cashier said as he scanned the price tags. "That will be 68 bits, please." Amber reached into her saddlebag levitated the bits over to him.

"Thank you for shopping at The Canterlot Spell. Come again!" said the cashier. As she was walking out the door, Amber remembered she needed to get to school. NOW! She looked left, then right, looking for a taxi. Luckily, there was an empty one passing by.

"Uh... TAXI! Taxi!" Amber shouted. The taxi stopped. She hopped in. "To Equestria Magic Academy, please!" The taxi sped up as it pulled into the busy streets.


	3. Chapter 3: Amber Arrives

Once the taxi had reached the school, Amber Starshine hopped out.

"Thanks." Amber said as she put a tip into the tip jar sitting on the floor of the taxi. She turned around to find herself staring at the fancy gates in front of the academy. A sign in the ground read 'Equestria Magic Accademy. Come on in!' So, Amber did.

The lobby was decorated with a pastel blue wallpaper and the carpet was purple. The secretary was a white unicorn with green eyes and a lime green mane pulled back into a ponytail. Amber walked up to her desk.

"Uh... Hello. I'm Amber Starshine and I received a letter in the mail saying that I was signed up for classes here."

"Oh, yes. Amber Starshine... Here. Go to room 594." Said the secretary as she handed Amber a paper.

"Thanks." Amber said as she walked out the door, in search of room 594.


	4. Chapter 4: The Room

Amber was walking through the halls, looking for her room. After a while, she finally found it. She sighed, and walked in.

"HI! Are you the new pony?!" a mare said as Amber Starshine walked into the room. She was a pink unicorn with bright purple eyes and a brown and purple mane. She had a cup of root beer as her cutie mark with a couple of hearts floating around it.

"Umm... Yes..." Amber said, Confused. Were they expecting her? She walked farther into the room. "Is that really important?" She asked. "I mean, you seem so excited about it."

"Oh, I don't know... We were told there was a new pony coming and that's all I know!" the pink mare said. "By the way, what's your name? Mine's Soda Heart."

"Amber Starshine." Amber replied. The pink mare nodded and bounced back into the room. Amber could now see there were four other mares in the room. Most of them weren't unicorns... Weird.


	5. Chapter 5: Moonswirl

Moonswirl was a kind purple pegasus that was in the room Amber entered. She was shy and quiet most of the time, but she can be rude and tell off a bully when she needs to. When angered, hurt, or when somepony else hurts her friends, she's whole other pony. When you first meet her, she can be shy, but once she gets to know you, she's very friendly and talkative.


	6. Chapter 6: Soda Heart

**_ Hey, guys. I just wanted to say some of the characters are my OCs based off of my friends, or my friends' OCs. Soda Heart happens to be based off of my friend Carly. Swag. -3-_**

Soda Heart was a fun-loving unicorn with a light pink coat and a long brown and purple mane. She can be serious sometimes, but most of the time she's calm and friendly. But when it's time to party, she's wild. Soda is very fun, crazy, and artistic.


	7. Chapter 7: Sunny Cloud

_**This pony is my friend Liv's OC, and is not mine.**_

Sunny Cloud is a very creative, light-hearted pegasus. Though she can seem confident outside, most of the time she feels awkward on the inside. She can be very loud and loves to joke around and have fun. She is best friends with Soda Heart and Starry Paintbrush.


	8. Chapter 8: Starry Paintbrush

Even though her two best friends are crazy, loud, and outgoing, Starry Paitbrush is actually quite shy. She can get embarrased easily and preferrs not to be the center of attention at any time. She loves to write stories and is very artistic. She loves astronomy and deep space. She finds it relaxing to look at the pretty galaxies and star clusters. She is very friendly and kind. But, like Moonswirl, she can be a whole other pony when angered. After all, the nicest people _ARE _the worst when they're angry...


	9. Chapter 9: Galaxy Glimmer

******_Hey! Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I've been busy with schoolwork and things like that... One thing before this chapter starts. I got a bunch of views but no reviews, favorites, or follows? If you do any of those, I would appreciate that. I might consider putting this story on hold until I get at least 5 follows, favorites, or reviews._**

******Galaxy Glimmer******

After the ponies introduced themselves, a bell rang.

"What was that for?" Amber asked. "Another class or something?"

"Yeah, we don't switch, though." Moonswirl said quietly. Amber nodded and smiled.

"So.. What do we do?" She asked, curious. The other mares shrugged. "When I walked into the building, the secretary handed me a bunch of papers," Amber said as she opened her saddlebag and pulled out the papers. "Maybe they mention something about what we're supposed to do." She started to look through the papers. She stopped when she found a letter to her. "Hey, there's a letter!" Amber said.

"Dear Amber Starshine," Amber said as she read the letter aloud. "Thank you for accepting the invite I sent out to you. You may be wondering, I suppose, why you were signed up for classes here. I signed you up, only because there's a threat against Equestria. Your sister, Galaxy Glimmer, has been sighted multiple times near the outskirts of Appleoosa, Manehattan, and even IN Canterlot." Amber paused. "My sister?" She lowered the letter. "I have a sister?"

The other mares sat, wide-eyed. "Galaxy Glimmer?!" Dragon Wishes stammered. "You're sisters with Galaxy Glimmer?"

"I guess, What's so bad about that?" Amber asked, looking at Alana and raising one eyebrow. Amber put the letter down on a table and the sparkling purple aurora around her horn and the paper faded.

"About 100 years ago, Galaxy Glimmer had taken over multiple small towns and was heading to take over Canterlot. She had succeeded at taking part of the south section of Canterlot, but as she was heading towards the north section, where the castle was, Celestia's army took her by surprise and had banished her someplace where she couldn't harm anypony. She eventually escaped and apparently she built up enough power to try again." Sunny Cloud explained.

"But why is she still alive? Wouldn't she have died already?" Amber asked. How could a pony live so long?

Soda and Sunny whispered to each other. Amber couldn't make out wha they were saying, but she did hear "...don't think she..."

"Galaxy Glimmer is an alicorn." Soda Heart finally said. Amber was shocked. She was related to an alicorn? Well, an evil one, but still, an alicorn?

"I wonder why I haven't heard of her before. If she's really my sister, than wouldn't you expect me to know?" Amber said. The other ponies nodded.

"I wonder why your mom and dad never told you." Moonswirl said quietly.

"Oh... My parents... are..." Amber mumbled.

"I'm sorry if I brought up any memories..." Moonswirl apologized quickly.

"You don't have to answer - but would you mind telling us how they... passed on?" Dragon Wishes asked.

"My parents were part of the Celestial army. One day, when I was 10, they had to go on a mission. Apparently, they died during the mission. They never came back. A few days later, ponies from the orphanage came and took me into the orphanage. When I asked why, they said my parents had passed on." Amber explained, slowly. She was sniffling at this, and Moonswirl had her head in her hooves. Moonswirl's back kept rising and falling quickly. Amber could hear quiet sobbing coming from her.

"Oh..." Dragon replied as she sighed.

"Let's... Let's get back to the letter to take our minds off of it..." Amber said. She levitated the letter off the table so she could read it.

"Please look out for her. I have sent you a picture along with this letter. I have my guards currently patrolling around those areas. Sincerely, Princess Celestia." Amber finished, putting the letter down. She searched the pile of papers and folders she was given at the office. After a quick search, she found a picture of a young alicorn.

"Found it!" Amber said. She held the picture up for them to see. Galaxy Glimmer was a blueish-gray alicorn with a messy purple mane dotted with specks of twinkling starlight. Her wings were blue, and her cutie mark was a 6 pointed star surrounded by a sparkling galaxy. In the picture, she was smiling. And she was holding a foal who looked exactly like Amber. The same aqua coat, the same peach and amber mane, the same twinkling purple eyes. That foal was Amber.


	10. Author Note

**A/N: **_**Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that this story will be continued in another book, but in Galaxy's POV. I KNOW I havn't been on Fanfiction in a while... I was doing things on Wattpad. (My Wattpad is Moonswirl_The_Pony) **_ _**The title for the new story is**_** The Galaxy's Beginning: Fallen Stars 2.**_** I Have already uploaded the first chapter on Wattpad, so check it out!**_

_**;-;**_


End file.
